cavechaos3dfandomcom-20200213-history
CCRemake
This page is a place to share your ideas on my (AtomDestroyer24E) thoughts about a game I'm going to make based on [http://www.kongregate.com/games/TerryCavanagh_B/chatchat ChatChat.] If you want to help me out, share some advice, give me a few tips, request me on whether you'd like to help me develop the game or just spill out your ideas, Please use the comments at the very bottom for that. Introduction & Goal ChatChat, the original game which will be the base for my new tributary sequel, was made by Terry Cavanagh B and [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dock Hayden Scott-Baron.] Terry had worked on another more famous and popular game called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VVVVVV VVVVVV‎]. As for Hayden AKA dock, he had worked on Minecraft briefly. If it wasn't for them, maybe we wouldn't have had a great platformer or Minecraft Steve, respectively. I've noticed that Terry has basically adbandoned ChatChat. It was once an RPG game called KittyRPG which he couldn't completely finish before New Year 2012 because it was basically ruined in it's current programed state and he realized it would take atleast an year to fix it but, he wasn't interested in finishing it off so, he made the game into it's current form and removed almost every feature that was once present in KittyRPG. He has basically left the game's source code to anyone who'd want to use it to make a new game. Luckily, nobody decided to do anything with the game. Recently, people were growing weary of ChatChat which has started to get boring for them and the many number of glitches made it worse... And I've decided to fix this... I've decided to make a sequel by the name of ChatChat Deux. The name just shows how the game's name has french words. (ChatChat in french would actually mean, Cat Chat since Chat also means Cat therefore, a double meaning and to keep in tradition, I've decided to put Deux as it is two in French.) Deux is pronouced as "Deu" for those who don't know, BTW... And Chat (the word for cat in french) is pronounced as "Cha". (Yes, It does have the last letter removed when pronouncing, it seems.) I may change the name later on... but, I don't know. It looks fine to me. This sequel is not just an ordinary sequel but rather, a tribute. A Tributary sequel as I'd like to call it. I'm making this as a tribute to Terry and Hayden for making a wonderful yet simple n' lazy chat-and-run MMO called ChatChat. And my plans? I'm going to make this game better with more realistic elements of survival, RPG and better graphics. Best of all, No bad glitches. I'd keep a few glitches that I'll incorporate into new and unique methods of Mod/Adminship in-game, though. But, staying true to the game's original motive, I'll improve the chatting system just as much and even set up a chat in the Lobby room alongside the server list. This way, you can find people whom you've played with before and even find out in which server they are in. There are already so many ideas and thoughts on how this game will be but, Right now, I'm sticking to Phase 1 which I shall complete before 6 months. As for the other 4 Phases I plan to incorporate, I'll make them into updates... short updates will be lined up before one major update "phase" is complete. Once that's done, I'll move into the next phase and start putting up short updates addressing to whatever the game needs and what people think it needs. Once I finish Phase 5, It's essentially complete until I get a new request to update the game. IMPORTANT: Anyone who's having Ideas for this game, Please wait until I complete Phase 1 and release the game! For now, the game seems good enough to be played until people request more updates. Please don't worry, I have plans for Easter eggs and you may get what you wanted in those secrets. Game Engine, Programming Ideas and Other Dev stuff Currently, There will be not much to talk about under this subject other than the tidbits of programming info I can gather. However, Decisions have been made on what Game Engines we could use... Here are the candidates. HTML5 coding with Unity Game Engine (OR) FlashDevelop + Flex with ActionScript3 HTML5 may be harder to implement out but, atleast, we can do things on our own pace instead of trying to rush through with the coding on the Flash Professional's trial version's period of 30 days. If I were to use HTML5, I may use it along with Unity. Unity seemed to be a good candidate plus, it's free. I know, It's 3D but, I've seen a few 2D pixel games having been made on it... (I Am Level is an example of such games.) Currently, Unity seems to be a pretty useless and obsolete compared to the other options. I've recently heard about FlashDevelop and I've noted from the source that this is a free, easy-to-use game engine for making Flash games instead of Adobe flash. Since this is relatively new to me when compared to HTML5 and Unity, I've still not thoroughly decided if this would work. Even more recently, I heard about what programming language I could use with FlashDevelop; ActionScript. I was suggested to use ActionScript3 as it is the latest, updated version of the programming language for Flash games plus, It's open-source which means, it's free just like all the others. I may finally opt to use FlashDevelop + Flex over all the others in the end. A Brief Span of the Planned Plans NOTE: The plans are currently being revised again to make implementing them more easier. Start-Up Screens & Hub First, The title screen, logo and everything else will be different but similar to the current game and there will be credits at the bottom which, when clicked on, will show you the rest of the people who worked on the game. Normally, it’ll just display the main Developer and his Co-Developer. The title screen background will be red & white checkered. The logo will subtly be a little different from usual. After this, you enter the Cat Editor where you edit your cat’s color. The background here is probably wavy green and blue or pink and purple crosses. I’ll be adding 10 more new colors in-game. Right now, the current game has 10 colors, Light Green, Tabby Orange, Dark Blue, Light Yellow, Light Grey, Maroon or Dark Red, Purrfect White, Hot Pink, Dark Brown and Light Blue. I’ll be adding a different shade for the existing colors and adding a new color and a new shade for that new color. So, here are the 9 new shades for the existing colors: Dark Green. Light Orange, Dark Yellow, Dark Grey, Blood Red, Creamy white, Neon Pink, Light Brown. Light Blue and Dark Blue, noth existing colors,0 will be joined together as two different shades. Thus, there are now 19 colors in whole. Finally, 6 new colors will be added, Aqua color which will have Turquoise as a darker shade and Blue-gray which will have Navy blue as a darker shade. Also another color which people have been requesting for months... Purple! And a lighter shade, which shall be lavender, will be added... Then, another color that has been frequently requested... Black. Now, there are 25 colors. Also there may be a secret color... which makes it 26 in total. After editing and poofing up your kitty, you enter the Hub, a more advanced experimental Lobby which will include a chat and “friend finder” list with the names of all the people currently playing in a server and waiting in the Lobby. Hover over their name and you’ll know in which server they are in, if they are playing on one. If not, you can directly talk to them on the lobby chat. The game will check twice to see who’s there and who’s not there and will filter out people who are inactive. The fixed servers will be implemented at this point and up to 50 cats can enter the server. The Hub's background would be diagonal stripes of light grey and skyblue or maybe, a background that was never used by Terry in the original game. There will be an option to Create Rooms for people who have secured their rights to create custom servers. On other notes, most of the backgrounds in the start-up screens will be moving diagonally, vertically or horizontally. There will be custom servers soon and more cats, since I’d have implemented texture patterns by Phase 2 or 3. Private messages will be implemented. There will also be Custom boradcast messages that can be heard by every cat in the entire server, wherever they would be. Adminstration Mods have the power to kick, ban and have full power over 1 server. So, 12 Mods can work in shifts for each server. Admins have power over all the servers except they are the same as Mods. Master Admins will be the Game Developers or Admins who proved themselves and they can disable entire servers for awhile if they feel something is wrong with it. Also, incase any of these authoritarians do go corrupt, the game itself will automatically disconnect them from the game and give them a warning for their misdeed. If they repeat, they’ll be kicked from the game for a time limit ranging from a few hours to a week, depending on how serious their misdeed was. This function will be present for serious trolls who cause serious damage as well. They will get a few warnings and if they continue their trolling, they’ll be “banned” by the game itself. But, It’ll give them 3 chances and kick them. After that, it’ll just ban them without remorse, Just like Mods and Admins. (Maybe, I wouldn't make a Mod/Admin bot after all... but, I could try it out) Gameplay, Upgrades and Inventory As usual, you can use the arrow keys to explore the game. There will be 6 sectors, Forest, Mountains, Desert, Wet Caves, City and Dry Caves. More about this shall be explained in The Guide. You now have an inventory. You can carry upto 10 units of one type of item. So, either 10 rats or 10 fish. There will also be upgrades that give a certain benefit like strength, attack power and with the offensive upgrades and access to higher jump with the only passive upgrade, Paws. To get these upgrades, you need upgrade points You get one upgrade point for earning 10 points. Once you have atleast 100 upgrade points (1000 total points), you can get the last (secret) upgrade but, you'd need to max out the upgrades first, though. There are 3 levels for upgrades... Level I starts with 5 Upgrade points (For Claws cat, Teeth dog, Tail mouse & Paws) 10 for the normal skills. Then, 25 points for Level II for both upgrades. Then, 50 UP for Level III. You may probably be able to use the Upgrade points not just to max out your Claws/Paws upgrades or get the secret upgrades once you unlock them but you may even be able to use them buy yourself stuff like Cat nip, play toys and various other items using them. It's probably going to become a sort of in-game currency in the end. Cats, Dogs and Mice will all have a secret base where there will be a shop and store where they can buy items that are suited for them. Your items bought as a dog will remain when you change back into a cat so, you can always become a dog again if you want to use the Doggy items. The secret base of operations for dogs is a cave in the Depths sector called the Altar where they have a statue of a dog with mysterious properties that lets your cat unlock the option to turn into a dog in the Hub menu. For cats, they have the Tree House in the Forest sector. As for mice, they have a secret cave with dozens of holes where they can hide in at the Desert Caves sector. Here, Cats and Dogs just need to play a game with the mice (Whack-a-mole-esque game) to unlock the mouse. You may need to offer them the dead body of their evil and vile cousins, the rats, to get the final green signal for the unlocking or... you can always just fetch them some cheese. (which only mice can eat but dogs and cats can find occasionally) Skills & Leveling Up Skills will be implemented as well… Such as, speed, health, appetite and hunting. Once you get an upgrade (Like Claws and Paws), you have to learn the skill and gain experience which will level you up in that certain skill. Level 5 is the highest you can go with the Unique skills. (A Skill that only Cats, Dogs or Mice have) Level 10 for the others. Jump is an exception which maxes at Level 3. Here's a brief description of all the skills you can learn: Fishing, a cat-only skill, will let you get more fish at once. Catch your first fish to start gaining experience. Max it out and You'll be fighting with the beast of the seas... (You need to get the Claws upgrade first) Digging replaces the Fishing skill in cats when they turn into a dog. Dig a random spot or try for a bone to start learning this one. Max this one and you shall be unearthing archaelogical treasures, suitable for doggies. (Still need the claws.) Harvesting (A Mouse Skill) replaces Fishing and Digging. Using this, mice can harvest grains, fruit and maybe some cheese... Try to get your first grains from the Farm to Eastern side to start "harvesting" the exp. Get it to the Max and maybe your mouse would be one heck of a farmer... ( ...Paws? IDK...) Agility increases your speed. Keep running around till you get this one leveled up. Requires Paws I to start learning. Health gives you more health so you don’t die even if you don’t eat. Eat something and heal to gain more health and max this out. (Yes, you eat the stuff you catch.) Appetite increases your stomach’s hunger bar which makes you want to eat less cause you get filled and healed faster by little food. Eat more food and try to use up most of your hunger bar before eating something to start acquiring this one. Hydration increases the amount of water your body can store. This would be very beneficial when exploring the Desert and Dry Caves. You may need to empty most of your thirst bar and then, drink plenty of water to gain exp in this one. Jump allows you to access higher areas. They'd probably help you discover secret places... and maybe, you may find the mysterious empty world once you're able to jump really high. Just max out the Paws upgrade to fully learn this one. Finally, Hunting improves chances for you to find more rats (and bones for dogs)… Hunt for prey, Search for food or Dig at markers to start learning and successfully catch them to gain exp. (Paws Needed.) Food Stuffs & Secret Items There will be different food systems based on whether you are a dog, cat or mouse. Here's a brief description... Cats can catch rats now since Mice are now NPCs and playable characters and it would be awkward if you were able to actually catch a player and eat them. Anywho, a rat is worth 1 point and can be found virtually everywhere and the most commonly found item after small bones and grains. Then, you can find fish in the river at the forest and the forest cave lake... Maybe, there would be some ocean fish in the Pirate Cave lagoon. Fish are worth 2 points each and can’t be caught immediately once you start cause you need to sharpen your claws to Level I to be able to fish them out of the water. They're still harder to catch than rats though. But, rats and fish aren't the only creatures that can be hunted. You can sometimes catch … BIRDS! Yes, birds. (Kinda forgot about them.) These birds are worth 5 points each so, 50 points for 10 birds and you can store upto 5 birds at a time and it doesn't matter even if you are already carrying rats or fish. But, they are somewhat really hard to catch. If you are fast and agile enough in hunting and speed, you can catch them easily without miss but, be a little less agile and you won’t even get a feather… (Maxed out Agility and Speed = Pounce success every time.) Then, There shall be a beast of the seas... WHALES! Cats can catch whales once they master their fishing skill and 1 whale is worth 10 points. You can have only one whale at a time, by the way. Just like birds, You can carry a whale despite the fact that you may have other items in your inventory... Whales can be found at the Pirate Cove since the Cove actually connects to the ocean. (These are baby sperm whales which are somewhat bigger than cats and dogs... and dogs don't need whales anyways.) For rats and birds, there will be a small hunting mini-game in which you can catch upto 3 of either animal depending on which one you encountered. As for fish and whales, you would need to play a fishing mini-game. Depending on how well you can fish, you'll be able to get 10 fish in no time but, then, there's a time limit. As for the whale, it would be the hardest to catch needing you to hit the whale a few times when it surfaces to breathe till it dies and surfaces belly up. Dogs have bones instead of Rats and fish or birds… The small bones that will be laying around or just hidden beneath the surface will be worth 1 point… The medium sized bones are worth 2 points and they have to be dug up by digging (There will be markers for the places where the bones can be dug up but you'd get the bone at a ratio of 5:1.) and then comes Human bones. Yes, human. (There's going to be a Graveyard.) But, you can normally find large bones hidden deeper underground. These will be worth 5 points and are harder to find. (10:1 ratio) Finally… DINOSAUR bones are for dogs like whales are for cats, these are worth 10 points each and are really REALLY rare and can be found only with digging, really deep… (Probably 50:1 ratio) Hunting increases the odds of finding various stuff (except for special items.) The dino bone can be only found in the mountains and Desert, it's very rare to get due to that. Maybe, you could even find some in the Ruined City Museum after you dig through the rubble. Besides following a similar pattern in their food system, dogs also have an option to catch squirrels and rabbits which aren't worth any points but can be eaten as food. They're the only faction who has such special food. The digging mini-game is fairly simple. You may need to mash the up and down key repeatedly till you get the bone. You may find a bone depending on how well you performed and how much skill you have. Mice, once added, will also have a different set of foods which only they can eat, just like Cats and Dogs. The 1 point food is Grains which can be found scattered in the Forest, Desert and The Farm. 2 points foods are Fruits which can be found mostly in the forest and occasionally in the Mountains. Then, there's old cheese, the 5 points food, which is usually found in the City, mostly in the ruined super-duper-ultra-market. (The humans got crazy with the names as they advanced further, apparently.) Then, there's the best food that all mice seek... DURIANS! Despite durians being just as stinky as they were when humans were consuming them, the mice seemed to have taken a liking to it's pungent smell and sweet flesh. It's so highly regarded among their Agriculture based society that it's worth 10 points. It's a fair price since they are really rare and can be found almost everywhere but you never know when you'd spot one... The Mouse mini-game, harvesting, is basically and side-scroller where grains or fruits will be falling from above and you must catch them as fast as you can. Note: Most of these mini-games last only around 5 to 10 seconds. Secret items will be placed in the game and these items can be held by only 26 different people (26 is the number of colors for the cats, mice & dogs so, each person with a different color can have it.) for a time limit of say... a day? Also, these items are found in the shed in The Backyard and inside The House respectively. The items are … Fishing rod for Cat (Master Fishing to use.) Shovel for Dogs. (Master Digging to use.) and Hoe/Reap/Scythe for Mice (Master harvesting to use.) Pills, Shoes, Burger and Item Sensors are extra items that can be used by both cats and dogs. (Helps with Health, Speed, Appetite and Hunting respectively.) These items will be inside the house and the shed and you can get in only after finding the secret password somewhere in the Mountains… (This is where the River starts from as a stream and the special place is at the top of the Mountain, hidden... You may need co-operation with dogs to reach there...) There will also be secret upgrades that I've mentioned earlier... maybe, you'll find out what they are once you figure out where all the humans went and what exactly happened to your masters... Claws IV, (Rechargeable Ultimate attack) The Star (Rechargeable Invincibility) and Paws IV (Rechargeable Teleportation) are just three of the rest that I would implement as secret upgrades. Social System, Chat and Other stuff There's a social in-game system that's based up on how Dogs, Cats and Mice rules behave and work. Cats, the stars of the game, are a laidback, peaceful and social group that's part of a huge tribe in the area. Their society revolves around the process of hunting for their food. Their physical profile, when compared with the others, is basically an all-rounder type. They lack the strength and buff that dogs possess but, they got their fierce claws and graceful moves in combat. They've had frequent wars with the Dogs in the area and don't really mind the mice who live farther east. Despite the cats lacking the agility and speed of the mice, they have just enough speed to escape a potential threat. They can be compared to primitive hunter-gatherer societies of Human-ruled Earth. Dogs are the more aggressive and militant society that revolves around Ranking systems and a code of honor similar to Samurais and Knights. Due to their society revolving around the gathering of bones and scavenging them up, they've become a major part of their food and dogs rarely rely on other sorts of foods, except for the occasional squirrel or rabbit which they can't resist and must chase. The Dogs may lack the agility that mice and cats have but they make up for it with their brute strength plus defense and sheer force of their bite. Despite having a major flaw in their agility, dogs can speed through areas in just a few seconds but, they aren't as agile and quick to reflex as Cats and mice are. Dogs can be compared to the Warrior classes and societies of Humanity. Finally, Mice... They are pretty much the newcomers (or newly discovered) group of mice who live in the Desert Caves and have a very peaceful society based around gathering of grains, fruits and most plant products with the rare exception of cheese, which the humans made and got them accustomed to it. Since they heavily relied on plant stuff that had to be grown again to be gathered, they eventually discovered how to plant and grow their own food in a manner resembling Agriculture, thus being the first ever creature after the humans to be able to do so. The Mice were found hiding in the caves by a team of dogs and cats who discovered them on a field trip to discover new areas. Since then, they've been ignored by both the factions who just wanted to fight between themselves or secure an uneasy alliance. The mice never bothered and went on with their ways... The mice may be the weakest of all the other factions but they are the speediest when compared to the others. They can easily outrun a cat which decides to chase them and outsmart dogs who play dumb with them. Mice can be compared to the more advanced yet primitive Farming cultures of the World in which they once hid in. Gameplay won’t change much other than points now having use so, the game will be the same as usual… Chatting, Laziness and everything else is still present for those who want it and now, the chat will get interesting too… Incase anyone spams or cusses in the chat, The spamming will trigger the person to have a “chat freeze” coupled with a warning. As for cussing, since the words will be censored, the person just gets a warning and if the person keeps doing it again and again, he may get kicked or banned by a mod… and that’s as far as I can go cause, the game won’t figure out if he’s cussing or not if he decides to act smart. Either way, you have options to have the cuss and spam filter on for you so, if someone spams and they get a warning, you won’t notice their spam. Same goes for cuss. They would be silenced for awhile as pre-caution. That's why. You can also choose to ignore (or mute) certain people whom you dislike and *poof* They are gone for good. You won't even see their face or badly designed cat in the game. (You can reverse this if you feel pity fo' the person by unmuting them in the Lobby chat, Their name would be at the very bottom.) There will be a few emotes and stuff in-game and a few new commands and secret cheat codes... There will also be an option for you to change your name and choose a set of names you’d use in-game in the options. Upto 10 names can be chosen. Also, You won’t have any imposters since the game will now watch everything and note down what color cat is in which room so, no two cats of the same color will be found. Also, same technique will be used for the name. Also, the graphics will be brand new yet as similar as ChatChat can be. And I even intend to put up a Gender system so cats can choose which gender they should be. (Females will look like…females is, how most female characters look like in cartoons in-game. Males will be normal.) Also, once I fix the color glitch in a new update and add texture patterns, there will be virtually unlimited number of cats in-game (Upto 100 cats in each fixed server.) As the game gets popular, I’ll put in more updates like Music, more items and skills and do whatever the public asks as long as it isn’t too hard. For now, if my direct update right after the game is made, it will have ambiances and more sounds. And as I feel this game getting better and better, I’ll implement new areas and make Mice playable and Rats (which are the new mice-like creatures implemented) will remain as huntable creatures… Mice will be NPCs in the direct update, with whom the cats can battle and get points from them, 25% of whatever points they already had. I currently plan to make even NPC versions of Cats and Dogs. The Dog version will be known as the Resistance. (They're the "good" guy dogs while normal dogs are the "bad" guys.) They'll be hidden in the City which will be a modified Alley designed to look like a Semi-Futuristic Metropolis. Then, The Alley cats... These guys hide somewhere between the large buildings and they even have they're own headquarters within this "alley". (It's just the inside of a large ruined skyscraper) Also, these guys are the real bad guys and will try to stop our cats from reaching their destiny by trying to kill them. There are also Barbarian Rats who are evil, wild & untamed cousins of the mice who seek to destroy everything that the mice have ever made. They are barbaric, brute and more powerful than the mice but, cats have been keeping them under check thus, leaving the mice to least worry about the rats. Story Mode & Quests (Story included) The game will have a story mode and certain quests that can help you either with free useful items or food, maybe even some money/UP. Once the quests are done, you may choose to "work". Repeat quests that can be done again to start earning a lot like in a job. But, you have a drawback... The Requisites will increase as you keep repeating the same quest. The story mode is fairly simple. You still need the multiplayer for this cause you need some help to complete the story. The story is basically about a myth and legend of an unknown being that was spotted on the mountains a few years after the Humans went extinct. The Cats, Dogs and Mice all heard about it and wanted to find out what it was because they wondered if that creature could know why the humans disappeared and why their overlords disappeared all of a sudden. One myth says the creature was in human form but nobody's sure... Other's say, it was probably a cat. Yet more say it was a dog or mouse. By now, whether you realized or not, The cats, dogs and mice had started up primitive societies due to being affected by the sudden loss of their powerful overlords who kept them in check and gave them shelter, food and happiness. The natural force had pushed them into securing the emptiness left up by humanity and they eventually discovered everything the humans once had, except fire and the power to truly manipulate their surroundings like humans do... with their hands. The closest they ever got was with Agriculture which the Mice had secretly discovered without either of the factions knowing about it, The dogs' code of Honour, which was similar to the Samurai Bushido code and the Knight's honor of the past when humanity thrived and the Cats' Hunter-Gatherer society that was basically a tribal community that lived in the Forest. The leftovers of humanity is plentiful enough for such societies to survive and thrive. Infact, there are rumours of other animals following in the same pursuit as the Trio of factions. You, the player, are tasked to find and confirm these rumours by first revealing what the legend truly is and possibly, the reason as to why we all are here... without our masters guiding us. Who knows? Maybe, you'd make contact with another animal civilization... one that's possibly highly advanced and similar to humanity... Maybe, they'd be just beyond the mountains... NOTE: The plans are currently being revised again to make implementing them more easier. A Guide through the Possible End-result of the Game (Detailed UI & Gameplay explanation.) I haven't really explained about UI & Gameplay properly so, here's how the game is played and managed by users... User Interface You start off at the Title Screen which has a roll-over credits menu at the bottom displaying the developer's names which can be dragged up to reveal the rest of the team members' names. If you either press Enter, Space or just click on the screen, you'll be transported to a Editing Screen... Here, you'll be able to choose a name, pick a color out of the 26 different options (A secret color will be available too but, that's a secret...) choose which gender you (or your cat) should be and maybe even select as what creature you want to spawn as... maybe a dog or mouse? (Requires you to unlock them first.) After you are done with making yourself an avatar, you'll be transported to The Hub, a revamped lobby with the usual server list and also an entire game chat beside the server list which allows you to connect to other people currently in the Hub and playing the game. You can even track out which server the person is currently in and join them. Also in The Hub, you'll have an option to continue playing as a Guest, (if you don't have a Kongregate account.) or maybe choose to be an Advanced Guest (First time players who have a Kongregate account.) or make an in-game account which is just a name and a simple password. (Works for both Guests and A-Guests.) For those who have the Guest account, they can't choose a name but they can choose a color from a limited palette. (Just 10 colors) Their names will be randomly chosen and can't be changed but can be randomised... (You'll be given any sort of name that a cat could have like ... Fluffy, Whiskers, Tails, Shadow, etc...) Guests will be able to play the game as long as they like but they won't be able to save their in-game status. (Guest names would be Grey to show that they are indeed guests.) As for Advanced Guests, they have everything unlocked and more freedom than normal guests. They will be able to pick a name for themselves which may not be used if someone else is already using it... If that's the case, the game will ask you to use another name or a random name like normal guests... Advanced Guests are basically like the average player but they have to re-type their name again and again every time they get on the game. Luckily, their name will be remembered by the game so, it won't be given to another player if it isn't in use. If the name isn't used for more than a month, it's up for grabs again. Finally, for people who use in-game accounts, they have full freedom and access to the game. They can choose a permanent name which they can change at anytime. They'll also have options for having up to 9 other names that they can use... If you choose to get an in-game account, all you need to do is type in the name, a password, choose whether the game should keep you signed in and Register. Simple as it is. If at anytime you accidently log out for whatever reason it may be, Just go to Log in where you'll only be asked for only your password. If you do want to re-type your password & username everytime you play, just don't choose the keep me signed option... If you have a Kong account, you can log in into the game through that instead. Once you played around with the account system, you can now have access to the Hub. All three levels of users have control and access to The Hub depending on which level they are. Guests can't use the chat to ... chat while A-Guests and normal users can use it but, all three of them can use it to find their friends (or enemies). A-Guests and Normal users have the option to use a Friend list or a mute function so they can friend people whom they like and mute people who bother them. The Hub chat is basically just a place where you can find out more about who's in which server and where you can go. Talk with them too if you like. Beside the chat, there will be a List of servers, 6 fixed servers and custom servers. Custom servers can only be made by Normal Users who have got special rights from a mod or an admin/dev. These Users will most likely be like Mini-mods, they have power over the entire server and can control who comes in and who stays out. After you choose a server, you'll be transported into the game area... Likely, your first footstep would be inside the Tutorial cave. Here, you'll learn all the basics and understand the gameplay before heading out. You'll also acquire your first Paws upgrade to start out and may even find your first few prey to gain some upgrade points to start out. Once you're done, you'll be moved to the House. Here, you may explore the current room or head out to other rooms. You may choose to go to the City, Mush Room (Wet Caves sector), Twisty Caverns (Desert Caves) or just head out to the River (Forest). They are located to the North, South, East and West, respectively. You may find some prey somewhere around here... and maybe, encounter some players along the way or you may even find a wandering NPC who may ask you for a quest or two. You may choose to explore some more areas and go to the Desert (South-East), The Beach or the Holey Cavebase (North-East), The Lagoon and Dog AltarBase (South-West) or maybe to the Tree House in the Forest Base or the Mountains (North-West) or you may go ahead and complete your current quest list that you may (or may not) have acquired from a NPC. The sector map to your right is color-coded according to each area it denotes. The grey area to the North-West is the Mountains. To the north, The City (Blue) To the North-east, The Beach (Gold) In the middle is The House (Red), To the east, the Desert Caves (Brown). To the west, the Forest (Green) To the South, The Wet Caves/Depths (Purple) To the Southwest and Southeast, The Lagoon and The Desert, respectively. (Blue-gray and Orange) ~BEING SLOWLY EDITED BEYOND THIS POINT~ Game Development Team Currently, awaiting more people to join. I'll evaluate and put you in a suitable position based on your knowledge in programming, your skill in art or your creativity in thinking up ideas or making music. '' ''NOTE: This game is being made with a FREE game engine. If you are truly interested in helping me out in making this then, you shouldn't expect any "monetary compensations". Just help me out of charity. (Needed: Music track developer, Extra programmer with expertise knowledge in coding games, Pixel Artist 1 (Landscape) & 2 (Details), Art Director and tons of tips in programming.) Main Me, AtomDestroyer24E/GlassChessX345: ''The Brains behind this, Ideas Developer and Game Director, Main Pixel Artist, Possible Future Programmer, Possible Solo Game Developer. ''SkyFinder: Landscape/Background Pixel Artist, Art Assistant. (If I don't find anyone to help me out, I'll just do this myself, make whatever I can out of this game and eventually update the game till it reaches the point where I shall be able to conclude the game and finish it since, I'd have achieved whatever I planned by then.) Planned & Undecided Frostyflytrap: ''Planned 3rd Co-Developer and Game Producer, Art Director. (Planned) ''MetaEtanium42/JoafTheLoaf: ''2nd Co-Developer, Pixel Artist, Ideas Manager. (Undecided) Formerly Decided/Resigned/Retired ''angelicsteleto/Blade Rootes: Concept Art creator, Art Director and Supervisor. (Resigned) RandomStoryKeeper: Planned Musictrack Developer, Possible Second Programmer. (Formerly Decided) angelic's/Blade's dad: ''Plausible Server Code Programmer, Possible Third Programmer. ''Klemen702: Secondary Pixel Artist. (Formerly Decided) ''Klemen702: ''Secondary Pixel Artist. (Retired) Special Thanks Thanks to all the people who had given the ideas (and started downrating ChatChat.) to have pushed me into deciding to making ChatChat Deux reality. I promise you all, I'll definitely have a working beta by the end of this year and a full working game by the end of 6 months. Extras & Art Here's a little big concept art gallery I (Atom) made... Some Templates and Conclusion Here's a template of the white cat which was the base for the rest of cats to your right... Also, here's the template of the first dogs that have been revised and made into the new ones. (At your right.) My current plans are currently the best possible I can do with the game as soon as possible... Most likely, I'd start development on the game by Mid-2014 and have it out before 2015 New Year or, if I get delayed, early months of 2015. So, there you are. That's my entire idea for this game... I hope you liked it. I'll tell more about the game as I find more ideas... I hope, we can soon discuss about how the game should be programmed & developed on this page, right here. I hope you read through all that. Until then, AtomDestroyer24E, looking out.